Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curtain cutting machine which enhances space using efficiency and using range.
Description of the Prior Art
A conventional curtain is employed to shield or decorate a window in a building, wherein a blind curtain is most popular and contains a first rail, a second rail, and plural blinds. As producing the blind curtain in various sizes (i.e., widths of the first rail, the second rail, and the plural blinds are different to form a plurality of blind curtains of different widths), hence a curtain cutting machine cuts and trims a plurality of blind curtains at different widths based on using requirements.
However, a mold of the curtain cutting machine cannot be replaced to be applicable for various curtains. This is, one curtain cutting machine is only used for one curtain in a fixed specification, so as cutting curtains of various specifications, a variety of curtain cutting machines are required, thus causing high equipment cost and occupying using space.
To overcome such a problem, a multi-function curtain cutting machine has a plurality of molds applicable for curtains of various specifications. Nevertheless, a length and a width of the multi-function curtain cutting machine are limited, and the multi-function curtain cutting machine merely has a single-layer cutting unit, thus limiting using specification.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.